


Thirty Or More

by EbayChargers



Series: Poetry & Misc [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry, these are bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbayChargers/pseuds/EbayChargers
Summary: A collection of about 40 poems, despite the name being 30 Or More.





	1. 1 // Kin

Hidden in the woods,

you stalk under the moon,

under a furred hood,

you growl as your skin splits,

and your bones break to splints,

you howl in the silver light,

calling your kin.


	2. 2 // Eggs

The sound of sizzling,

flowing through the air,

you hope none of this gets in your hair,

you crack two,

maybe three,

and then you're free,

slowly it turns white,

with a yellow middle.

can you enjoy these while playing the fiddle?


	3. 3 // Lion

A carefree mane,

it must give you fame,

tell me now,

how do you catch your prey,

when the cheetah can run,

a jaguar blends,

and the tiger just waits,

yet all you can do,

is wait and pray,

use the wind to their dismay,

tall grass covers your form,

have you met a rhino's horn?

Or a hippo's jaws,

have you ever used your claws?

The king of the jungle,

though, don't you live in the savanna?


	4. 4 // Flight

You spread your wings,

hoping to fly,

you just happen,

to fall out of the sky,

will someone catch you,

and teach you to reach the sky,

or will you fall,

until you die?


	5. 5 // Waiting

Time flows slower,

the longer I seem to wait,

just to go home,

and get on my phone,

though it seems to not work,

because it fell in the toilet,

and it's covered in water,

I just need to get on Facebook,

and text my friend,

wait for my mom to get home,

waiting sucks.


	6. 6 // Eight Hours

Being in school for 8 hours,

sounds like it'd be fun in your head,

but sometimes bad things happen,

like you drop your phone,

or you start to crush,

and well,

sometimes 8 hours sucks.


	7. 7 // Night

I'll suck you dry,

and leave you there,

two bite marks in your skin,

I'll turn your friends,

into children of the night,

and you'll never see us again,

we can be bats,

we can be rats,

we could be right next to you,

the moon is our friend,

the night is our day,

this is who we are inside,

cats hate us,

snakes poison us,

and our own kind kill us,

but we're fine that way.


	8. 8 // Reality

Crushes are weird,

don't you think?

One day, everything is fine,

and the next you can't think at all,

the thought of being rejected hurts,

but what about the reality?


	9. 9 // People

Some people are straight,

while others are curved,

some people fall for the opposite,

while others fall for their same,

but we're all human,

so what's the shame?


	10. 10 // 7-11

People say,

that in the rainbow,

there's only seven colors,

but I know better,

Red, Orange, Yellow,

Lime, Green,

Turquoise, Blue, Indigo,

Violet, Magenta,

Pink,

and then it keeps going,

I counted eleven colors.


	11. 11 // Kangaroo

Up on two legs,

you love to fight,

your fists ready for the night,

you balance yourself on a thick tail,

and battle until they tell your tale.


	12. 12 // Colors

My pencil is green,

with a hint of purple,

my shirt is a light pink,

and my pants are blue,

though they have accents of green and red too,

even some turquoise,

and the same light pink as my shirt,

my eyes are blue,

with hints of green,

my binder is white,

with color splashed in between,

my purse is cobalt,

and I guess I'm pink too.


	13. 13 // Nugget

Small,

kinda round,

usually made of chicken,

sometimes friend,

other times baked,

it's a chicken nugget.


	14. 14 // Fantasy

It's not real,

yet your senses still feel,

there's no time,

no space,

maybe not even imagination,

though, why are you here?

Who's this voice in your head?

Why are they narrating?

Do you even exist?


	15. 15 // Mythology

Nothing makes sense in mythology,

but I like it anyways,

learning about Greek, Roman, Norse, and Celtic myths,

well it's just fun,

demigods are always fighting,

and what's with all of this forbidden love?

Can't mythological people just be happy for once,

or are they cursed by their own creators?


	16. 16 // Bug Nets

Drowning in fear would be easier if I didn't get butterflies,

I can name them all too,

there's Jerry, Jack, and Joe,

Stephanie, Sally, and Sidney,

Daniel, David, and Dillan,

maybe even a Chris, Christopher, and Christian,

but it seems that they steal my air,

and I gasp as I try to catch it,

but I guess bug nets can't catch air.


	17. 17 // Something

I hate it when I see my room,

and get disappointed since it doesn't look how I hoped,

why can't my room look like what I see in my head?

I see the purple of my walls, and bed, and pillows,

the black of my floor, and doors, and blanket,

yet it still feels like,

something is missing.


	18. 18 // Year

Today was a roller-coaster ride,

and I think tomorrow will be too,

because I get this feeling,

that maybe this year,

just won't be my year.


	19. 19 // History

When I lie awake at night,

I wonder what my place will be in history,

maybe I'll be a famous artist,

or the president,

or a celebrity,

or maybe dead,

guess we'll see in time.


	20. 20 // Reaction

To most people,

I'm just overreacting,

but I guess they don't understand,

the thoughts in my head,

even though monsters hunt me down,

I'm still here,

am I not?


	21. 21 // Storms

The smell of old books,

on a rainy summer night,

can be the most calming thing,

yet,

thunderstorms scare me really badly,

they're too loud.


	22. 22 // Karma

I guess when bad things happen,

people don't care,

because it didn't happen to them,

but when the karma comes to them,

I guess I'll laugh.


	23. 23 // Cactus

Tall and thin,

or short and fat,

you could have flowers,

or you could have fruit,

it all depends on who you are.


	24. 24 // Mother

She was there,

ever since you were a small infant,

she cared and nurtured you,

growing a small seed,

into a beautiful flower,

and whether she had a garden,

or only one,

she was always there.


	25. 25 // Brothers

The two of you were always inseparable,

no matter if you were best friends,

or worst enemies,

you always had each other's backs,

fighting off bullies,

and being one yourself,

it's in your nature,

but you'll always be brothers.


	26. 26 // Faith

It's something you always have,

whether it be to a religion,

your family,

or lover,

it's always there and always will be,

it's crucial to your relationship with the world,

it helps small seeds grow.


	27. 27 // Clay

I always wonder,

why my heart is moldable,

as if it's made of clay,

you could smash it to pieces,

laughing in the process,

or make it something wonderful,

carve it into the fitting puzzle piece,

and then shatter it on the floor,

it's all up to you.


	28. 28 // Boring

Sometimes when I'm in class,

it gets hard to focus,

I think about things,

other than math,

or reading,

or science,

or history,

I think about people,

or places,

or food,

or characters in a book I once read,

or even a TV show,

and it's not that I find the class boring,

I just find focus boring.


	29. 29 // Cats

Sometimes when I can't sleep,

my cats come lay with me,

and all there is in my bed,

is bundles of black, white. and grey fur,

and me,

lying awake,

probably having to go to the bathroom,

but my cats are laying on me,

so I can't.


	30. 30 // Small

Sometimes I believe certain people have magic,

not even in a Harry Potter way,

just small magic,

like never making typos,

or always looking good,

small magic,

like all cats liking you,

but I guess small magic isn't for everyone.


	31. 31 // Child

Sometimes I wonder if I think more like a young child or a young adult,

because when I write,

I always imagine a child,

but being a young child with my writing level,

would be weird.


	32. 32 // Life

Life is like driving a car,

some people learn how to do it faster,

while others have to keep trying,

some people always slam on the breaks,

while others never use them,

but everyone starts the same way,

not knowing what to do,

and it can be scary,

but I promise you'll get there.


	33. 33 // If

People with anxiety,

always ask 'what if',

like 'what if I hadn't done that',

or 'what if that was the wrong choice',

and it might get annoying,

but please be patient with us,

what if you were us?


	34. 34 // Games

As a child,

I liked playing board games,

like Monopoly or Life,

and now,

as a thirteen-year-old,

I haven't played a board game,

in nearly five years,

I miss board games.


	35. 35 // Lonely

When I look around my room,

I think about how many memories I have here,

when Digit was first brought home,

how small he was,

all the times my friends came over,

and we had sleepovers,

when we'd talk about people,

in all kinds of ways,

I miss when my room had a childlike aura,

now it's just lonely.


	36. 36 // Believer

When I ask people why they believe,

they always give different answers,

whether is be a comforting thing,

or something they feel is right,

I always find that, these reasons don't apply to me,

I guess I'm different kind of believer.


	37. 37 // Mountains

When I think of mountains,

I always think of dragons,

I can't always explain why,

maybe there's a dragon mountain out there,

and my mind wants me to find it.


End file.
